


Where there's a Witch, there's a way

by Masquerabiandays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Magic, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/pseuds/Masquerabiandays
Summary: Kiyoko moves to a secluded village to get away from the witch hunt following the recent law changes, but of course nothing is ever that simple.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fantasy Haikyuu





	Where there's a Witch, there's a way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fish_wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/gifts).

> Written for [ Fukuroudamn ](https://twitter.com/fukuroudamn?lang=en) for the Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange 2019!

She’d known there was a witch in the village, of course she’d known. How else did you explain old lady Maeda’s recovery from pneumonia last winter when everyone had been certain she wouldn’t make it to spring. It explained how Nishimura-san recovered from the hunting wound the doctor said he wouldn’t come back from. The villagers never spoke directly about them, never mentioned their names, especially not to outsiders like her.

This was the kind of village where everyone knew everyone, and newcomers were regarded with suspicion. It didn’t help that Kiyoko had come from Sendai where the witch-finders were out in full force. Word might travel slowly out of the cities, but no one had been able to avoid the government’s latest edict. Kiyoko had left the city specifically to get away from it all.

They’d had no warning, the law had barely been spoken into being before the secretly formed special forces descended on the city. The great Mages had been the first to go. Magister Oikawa had been taken from the university. His office found ransacked with no trace of the man himself. The sorcerer’s had been next. Their magic, innate and powerful, was harder to contain than the mages, but as they’d found out, not impossible. Bokuto and his familiar, often splashed across the broadsheets for some heroic deed or another, had managed to level the warehouse on the outskirts where he’d finally been corralled. The wizards had been the last to fall. For a while it looked like their attempts at reasoning with the authorities would work. A motion had been put forward to rescind the law and replace it with some kind of government mandated registration system for magic users. It had been debated in the House of Representatives and Wix leader Kuroo was called upon to speak in front of the assembly.

Ultimately it had all been futile. Barely a week after his speech he too disappeared.

By this point the city was in disarray. Raids were conducted randomly and without warning. Any suspicion, and _mention_, of magic was deemed in violation of the law. Police were often out patrolling, listening in to people’s conversations, arresting people on a whim. This wasn’t so bad to start with. Most people were let go within a few hours, those that weren’t, usually only took a few days to be released.

The witch-finders were different. Led by Division General Ushijima Wakatoshi the witch-finders had swept through the city in one night, now commonly known as the Purge. The raids had been swift, pulling people from their beds, taking people from the street as they left late night establishments. No one knew what happened to them once they were taken, but one thing was for sure. They were never heard from again.

That was until six months after the law passed.

At that time Kiyoko was still living in the city. The tension was palpable. Even those who knew they had nothing to do with magic at all barely strayed from their homes, especially after dark. One never knew who would be taken next. Kiyoko prided herself on not scaring easily, but even she had limits.

It had taken her neighbours being raided and the broadcast before she’d finally fled. She wasn’t first, and she suspected she’d by no means be the last. She’d been in the café down the street when she’d heard. The broadcast had begun exactly how you might expect.

_“We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this message.”_

The next voice they’d heard was one they hadn’t heard in a long time. Hoarse, shaky, and weak with something, but undoubtedly alive.

_“My fellow Wix, citizens magical and non-magical alike. I have been tasked with this message to you all. For those who don’t know me, I am Kuroo Tetsurou, leader of the Tokyo Wix Community, or what is left of it. What you will not know, is that following my petition to the National Diet I approached General Ushijima for further discussions. What I am about to reveal is the outcome of our … talks.” _ There’s a pause, that for some reason feels very ominous. Kiyoko had exchanged a wary look with the cashier. When Kuroo starts again he speaks in a rush, the words falling from the radio like quicksilver. _“It is my duty to tell you to hand yourselves in, that no harm will befall you. Don’t listen. Run. As far from here as you can. Trust no one, but get out. The army will hunt you down…” _The rest of Kuroo’s speech is cut off, plunging the café into silence. Barely ten seconds later the radio springs to life again, picking up with a jaunty western swing.

Kiyoko had taken the tea handed to her with a shaky smile. The other customers are doing their best to ignore each other, staring down at their mugs, or at their newspapers. The usual chatter still hasn’t started up by the time she leaves. On the streets there’s a palpable tension in the air. Kiyoko kept her head down, bypassing several distraught families, soldiers bursting into flats high above her. A truck rushed past, ignoring any obstructions, barely avoiding mother crossing the road with her child. Her heart had beat wildly as she’d approached her flat, though she knows she had nothing to worry about, no connections to witches. _That you know of._ Her mind had supplied helpfully. The flat had been mercifully empty and untouched when she returned.

She’d left town that night.

Under cover of darkness, telling no one where she’s going, the journey is almost too easy. Though she hadn’t been alone on the road. Families she’d known her whole life, upended and on the run. She’d half expected Ushijima himself to appear before them as they fled.

Her feet had taken her north, to a prefecture she wasn’t familiar with, to a village she’d never even heard of. She’d arrived early in morning, several days after she’d left Tokyo with barely a change of clothes on her back. Sawamura Daichi had met her as she’d arrived, almost as though he’d known she was coming. They’d found her a house near the outskirts without fuss, and she’d soon found a job in one of their local shops. As long as she didn’t ask too many questions, the local’s seemed to accept her without much fuss.

That was, all except the Tanaka’s. The Tanaka’s lived even further out of the village than she did. Saeko was the physician people went to when the doctor could do no more. She was the loud sort, but efficient. Not one of her patients failed to recover, even Nishimura-san who’d been gouged so thoroughly by a boars horn that he’d been holding his guts in when they’d brought him back. Looking back on it now, it should have been her first clue.

The second, she supposed, as she trudged down the woodland trail, was that they lived so suspiciously far out. Who in their right minds would set up as a physician so far away from your patients?

Kiyoko approached their cottage with some trepidation. Daichi had sent her out this way after Yachi, the other girl who ran the shop she worked in, had fallen ill with a hacking cough. Kiyoko didn’t want to say it out loud, but she suspected consumption. Kiyoko had helped her home from work one evening and immediately sent for the doctor. Daichi had arrived moments after Yachi had settled into bed, taken one look at her, and sent Kiyoko out with vague directions into the woods.

Kiyoko struggled to believe she’d ’_know it when she saw it_’ but she wasn’t going to give up before she’d really got started. She pulled her coat further round her, shoving her free hand into her pocket in an attempt to stay warm. The wind was suppressed somewhat by the trees, but the cold still seeped through. Her lantern flickered in a stray gust, sending the shadows skittering across the path. The darkness seemed to close in, drawing closer around her like a second cloak.

A twig snapped to her right. She swung round, light catching on a red furred tail as it disappeared into the underbrush. She stopped, breath coming in rapid gasps until the woods settled around her. The quiet resounded loudly in her ears. Kiyoko squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she’d brought someone with her. Squaring her shoulders, she opened her eyes and set off, determined, down the path, trying to ignore how rapidly her heart was beating. Light appeared up ahead, distant, flickering.

Kiyoko picked up her pace. The house grew larger with each step, her own light diminishing in its presence. The woods opened up into a clearing, barricaded within a fence, the house standing unremarkable in the centre. Kiyoko pushed the gate open carefully, closing it quietly behind her. The path continued on through what could only be their garden, though even in the darkness Kiyoko could see many plants she didn’t recognise. The ones she did were somewhat worrying. The house itself was cloaked in darkness, the lights inside the only illumination. There was movement inside, which was pleasing. At least her journey wasn’t for noting.

As she approached, the vines clinging to the brick, curling around the smoking chimney, became clearer. She reached out a hand to trace the fluttering leaves.

“Wouldn’t do that if I was you.” The loud, familiar voice of Tanaka Saeko startled her. Kiyoko withdrew her hand immediately. Saeko stepped out of the door Kiyoko hadn’t even heard open. “That’s poison ivy. Won’t kill ya, but the rash ain’t pretty. Fact it’s probably better if you ain’t touch anything. You better come in.”

Kiyoko nodded mutely, and followed Saeko into the house. Inside was warm and homely. Saeko led her into the kitchen where a large cauldron hung over the open fire. Saeko stirred it absently before pulling three rough-hewn bowls from the shelf above the worktop.

“Ryuu!” she yelled, deftly ladling the stew into the bowls. Kiyoko stood awkwardly by the kitchen table, unsure how to start. Saeko shot her a look as she set the bowls on the table. “Sit. Whatever’s got ya worried can wait ‘til you’ve eaten. Daichi would’ve sent word if it were urgent.”

Kiyoko frowned. Wasn’t she the messenger Daichi had sent? She opened her mouth to ask but stomping steps on the stairs interrupted her.

“I can’t get the fucking spell to work.” A male voice as loud and familiar as Saeko’s own, and yet still different, filled the small space.

“Mind ya language, we’ve got company.” Saeko said sharply, but not unkindly. Kiyoko took an involuntary step back as a tall, shaven headed man stepped into the room. He scowled at Saeko, then glared at her. Saeko nodded at her to pull up a chair, which she did gingerly, sitting far from the scowling man as the table would allow. Saeko sat next to her.

“Coulda told me that before.” He muttered, grabbing a bowl and sitting angrily at the table. So this was the elusive Tanaka Ryuunosuke. She’d known he existed, but he rarely ventured into the village unless Saeko needed extra help with patients. Of course, it was hard to avoid stories of him from Nishinoya, who seemed more than happy to heap them on any and all passers-by. Kiyoko had had the misfortune of being cornered by him in the public house one evening. She’d been saved by the local primary teacher, Sugawara, but not before Nishinoya had waxed lyrical about her beauty, his best friend ‘Ryuu’, their exploits while hunting, etc… Sugawara had managed to interrupt them just as Nishinoya had leaned in to whisper something confidential. She’d put it out of her mind until now but she suspected she’d just realised his secret anyway.

“You’re the witch.” She blurted out. Ryuu’s spoon gave a muffled thunk as he dropped it into his bowl. If possible his glare deepened as he directed it in her direction again. To her credit, Saeko looked somewhat more composed. Kiyoko laughed, a little incredulously. “Of course, it makes sense.”

Saeko and Ryuu exchanged a look. Kiyoko wondered if witches could read each other’s minds, of if they just knew what the other was trying to say. Saeko tilted her head to one side and Ryuu exhaled loudly, looking away. Saeko turned back to her.

“What brings you here then?” she asked. There was a slight menacing undertone, but otherwise she was surprisingly un-hostile.

“My neighbour, Yachi, she’s taken ill. Sawamura sent me to you for help.” Ryuu’s scowl softened.

“Yacchan’s sick?” Kiyoko nodded.

“I believe it might be consumption. I’ve seen signs like this before, in the city. I know of a couple of people who survived. Now I’m wondering if they had magical help too. A lot more died since they passed the law.” Saeko gave a rueful smile.

“Wouldn’ surprise me. Ryuu will go back with you. See to Yacchan.”

“What?!” Ryuu growled, brows furrowing. “Why? You’re better …”

“You need the practice. Besides, consumption ain’t hard.” Ryuu huffed, but didn’t argue. “Eat. You can leave as soon as you’re done. Yachi will last ‘til you get there.”

Kiyoko took a hesitant bite. The stew was surprisingly good, albeit simple. They ate in silence, made uncomfortable only by the mistrustful glances Ryuu kept shooting her way. He disappeared upstairs without a word as soon as he was done, presumably to gather what supplies he needed. Kiyoko gathered her bowl and his, and followed Saeko to the sink. Ryuu soon reappeared with a satchel thrown carelessly over his coat. Kiyoko gathered her own, buttoning it up tight around her scarf.

“Thank you for dinner.” She said as they reached the door, “and for agreeing to help. I know its late.”

“Ain’t a problem. It’s what we’re here for any case.” Saeko grinned at her as Ryuu tugged on his boots. She clapped him on the shoulder when he stood. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’ do.” Ryuu rolled his eyes and stepped out into the night. Kiyoko retrieved her lantern from where she’d left it on the porch. She checked the oil level briefly. Should be enough to see them back to the village. Saeko shot her a sly look and relit it with a snap of her fingers. “Stay safe.”

Ryuu nodded and grabbed his own lantern. “Let’s go.” He said gruffly.

The walk back to the village was interminable. Every time Kiyoko started a conversation, Ryuu would shut it down with a grunt, barely acknowledging her question. After a while she gave up. The walk wasn’t long, it couldn’t have taken more than half an hour to get out to them, but the journey back took forever. Kiyoko couldn’t help but sigh in relief as the lights of the village appeared before them. Ryuu picked up the pace as the village drew closer.

Kiyoko confidently let them into the their building, Yachi’s flat was just below her own. She pulled the spare key she’d borrowed earlier from her pocket and twisted it into the lock. The lights were still on, and she could hear someone moving around inside. Sawamura came into view as she pushed the door open. The relief was tangible on his face as Ryuu entered behind her.

“Tanaka, good. I was about to send a message. She’s gotten worse in the last hour or so, her breathing isn’t great. I’ve propped her up, but that’s about the extent of my use.” Ryuu took his outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

“No problem Daichi. Anything for Yacchan.” Ryuu slipped off his bag and jacket, and headed straight into the bedroom. Kiyoko made to follow, but a hand on her elbow held her back.

“Kiyoko-san, if I might have a word.” Daichi’s grip on her arm was firm and insistent. Kiyoko smiled briefly, and allowed herself to be led back to the living room. Daichi let go of her arm and sat on one of the chairs. He indicated for her to take the one opposite. She did so, sinking gratefully into the soft cushions.

Daichi frowned at her in a way that felt like her whole soul was being examined. She shifted uncomfortably, waiting for him to speak. There were muffled movements from the other room as Tanaka set about whatever magic he was about to commit. Daichi opened his mouth a couple of times, but closed it again without speaking. After a few minutes of this Kiyoko smiled lightly and took pity on him.

“It’s alright, Sawamura-san. Saeko told me they’re witches. I’m glad that there’s someone around who can help Yachi heal quicker.”

“That’s… good. Good.” Daichi muttered, sitting forwards, somehow looking more tense than before. This time Kiyoko let him ruminate. “We haven’t pried much into your past, since you arrived.” Daichi started hesitantly. “But there is something you should know about this village. Please don’t be alarmed, it’s nothing to fear.”

If anything Kiyoko felt more alarmed at that statement alone than anything that could come after. Daichi hesitated a moment longer, assessing her reaction. Kiyoko blinked but otherwise remained outwardly unfazed. Daichi sighed, then continued, his words coming out in a rush. “A long time ago, my ancestors placed a spell on the area. None may enter but those of magical blood or learning. Everyone in this village has some form of magical connection, including you.”

Now it was Kiyoko’s turn to gape at him. She leant back against the cushions, averting her gaze from Daichi’s suddenly intense stare. A part of her wanted to scoff, reject the idea that a whole village had escaped the purge, an _entire village_ of witches and sorcerers hidden under the nose of the government? They weren’t even that far from Tokyo. Another part of her knew instantly that he was telling the truth.

Did she really believe him?

"Why are you telling me this?” She asked, attempting to calm her fluttering heart. More questions raced through her mind. _How do you know I’m not going to run off with this information and tell the witch-finders? How do you know _I’m_ magic? I’ve never done magic in my life!_ She shoved them to the side, now wasn’t the time.

“They also built in a protection barrier to keep out non-magical folk, and those who would do us harm. Those can only enter if led by someone who has already visited the here. It still stands today, my family and I maintain the barrier so we remain safe.” Daichi gave her a genuine grin. “You arrived alone, so by that merit, we can trust you.” Kiyoko gave a weak smile in return.

“If…If it’s not too rude, may I ask…” The door to Yachi’s room burst open, sending whirls of fragrant smoke into the main room.

“Done all I can for now. Saeko’ll come over in the mornin’ to have a look at her. Couple more treatments and she’ll be fine.” Tanaka declared, striding into the room. Daichi shot to his feet, clearly relieved this conversation was over.

“Good. I’ll stay tonight in case anything should happen.” Tanaka grunted in response, hefting his bag onto his shoulder.

“Better get back ‘fore Saeko comes looking.” Kiyoko stood slowly, eyeing the clock behind Tanaka’s head. This whole fiasco had taken longer than she’d thought. Nine o’clock had just rolled by and the sky had reached a new level of black. Kiyoko couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of making the trek back out to the cottage in the woods in the dark. Screw propriety, she couldn’t let Yachi’s saviour out in the cold.

“Stay with me tonight.” She said quietly, cutting across whatever conversation they were having that she’d tuned out of. Both men turned to stare at her, one with a raised eyebrow, the other with brows furrowed in confusion. Kiyoko felt her face heat up as the blush spread across her cheeks. “It’s far too late to go back now. I have a spare room you can use tonight, if you’d like.”

Daichi elbowed Tanaka, who was still staring at her like she’d grown an extra head, and again, harder, when no response was forthcoming.

“He’ll stay.” Daichi decided firmly. “I’ll let Saeko know, so she doesn’t raise a hue. In fact,” Daichi squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. “She already knows. Telepath.” He added, in response to Kiyoko’s confused look. “_I’ve specialised in long range communication. Very helpful in an emergency_”

She blinked. It took a moment to realise his mouth wasn’t moving and the voice was coming directly into her head. That was going to take some getting used to. _“Thank you for the offer.”_ Daichi held out his hand with a faintly knowing smirk. Kiyoko gripped it gently. For a moment she could feel Daichi’s pulse in the strong lines of his wrist. She could feel it flicker and bounce with the movement of their hands. Maybe this is what he’d meant when she said everyone in the village had some form of magic. Perhaps this was her own small measure. When she pulled back Daichi favoured her with a curious, questioning look. She wanted to ask what it meant. Instead, she beckoned at the still mute Tanaka and headed for the door.

Her flat was only a floor below, so it didn’t take them long to descend. Tanaka was silent as she let him them in and showed him the spare room. It was a little disconcerting how quiet he was, considering the other times she’d seen him around he was the life of the village, loud and brazen as his sister. Especially when Nishinoya was around. _Oh well_, she thought, settling under the covers,_ that was a problem for the morning._

* * *

Yachi was back on her feet in no time. Whatever magical method Tanaka had used was certainly effective. True to their word, Saeko had arrived early the next morning and relieved her of her brother, and checked in on Yachi. Again, they hadn’t let her see what exactly it was that they were doing. She didn’t think it was due to a lack of trust - if Daichi had told her their greatest secret what was one healing method compared to that?

Whatever the case, she didn’t begrudge them their secrets. If they could bring her friend back from what was usually an incurable illness, she was more than happy for them to do their own thing. She _was_.

The Tanaka’s blurred back into the background after that. Of course she saw them around the village, but never really stopped to say more than ‘hello’ or ‘good day’. Ryuu got strangely quiet whenever she approached, his companions, whoever they were, sending him a sly sideways glances if they thought she wasn’t looking. Despite this she was happy, properly happy, for the first time in years. There was something about this village that inspired peace even with reports and stories flooding in on the wireless.

Of course, it couldn’t last.

It was nearly all hallows when they came. The wind had taken a sudden chill, whipping through the village as though Jack Frost was on its tail. For the most part the villagers went on as usual, but there were those who frowned and muttered about omens and prophecy under their breath. In the weeks following Daichi’s revelation, she’d taken to listening to the village folk more closely. While their prophesying didn’t seem all that ominous, there was a certain uneasiness dogging everyone’s footsteps.

Daichi had come into the tea rooms near her work while she was on her lunch, looking somewhat worse for wear. She hadn’t meant to overhear, but she’d been sat next to the counter and though he tried, the hulking barista worried very loudly indeed. She focused on her mug, pretending not to listen in.

“You need help Daichi. I can feel how you feel, so there’s no point arguing with me.” Daichi had scowled at that.

“You know it’s harder this time of year. The barrier is heavier when the spirits can pass through. And get out of my head. You know I hate it when you get in there.”

“Says the telepath.” Asahi replied without a moment’s hesitation. This was clearly an old conversation. Daichi leaned over the counter and punched the man lightly on the arm. Kiyoko looked up briefly, but there didn’t seem to be any malice behind it. “At least get Tanaka to help you. He’s more power than the rest of us. If you just let him share his power …”

“Asahi you know we need a conduit or one of us could be drained.” The rest of their conversation was lost to her as the Tanaka’s had pitched up in their usual raucous manner. She’d spent the rest of her break definitely not side eying the pair of them or trying to parse out Daichi and Asahi’s whispered argument.

That had been a few days ago. Now it seemed the weather had reached a tipping point. All Hallows was drawing nearer and while the cold wind had dropped to a dull howl, but it had brought the heavens with it. By the time All Hallows arrived it had been raining for three days straight. And of course, the rain wasn’t the only thing the wind had brought.

* * *

The bell over the door chimed merrily as it swung open, crashing against the wall behind. Nishinoya ran in, eyes as wild as his hair.

“They’re here!” he shouted, scooting between the tables. He vaulted the counter and grabbed at Asahi as he wiped down the surfaces. “’Sahi , we have to go. Everyone needs to leave!” he turned, addressing the tea room. The majority of the patrons glared at him, making shushing noises. Kiyoko wasn’t surprised. Although trustworthy, Noya was the local troublemaker and loudmouth, so it wasn’t unreasonable or indeed unusual for him to be mostly ignored. Noya growled in frustration. “The Witch-finders are here! We have to get out!”

“Yuu,”Asahi began gently, “you shouldn’t joke about that…”

“I’m not joking! They’re here, they -” 

_“Come to the square immediately. They are here. They are coming.”_

Much like the first time Kiyoko was unprepared for the familiar voice in her head. Daichi’s tone brooked no argument, though there was a pause before anyone moved. Asahi was the first to respond, ripping off his apron and shooing Noya towards the exit. Noya didn’t even bother with an ‘I told you so’, just bounded out through the door, expression grim.

Kiyoko followed, joining the growing crowds as they approached the square. Tanaka joined them as they approached, satchel slung across his body. Asahi’s bulk allowed them to shoulder their way through to the front of the crowd. Kiyoko kept close, funnelling her way through behind them.

Daichi was standing, pale and weak, supported only by a worried looking Sugawara, facing down the main thoroughfare into the village. A convoy of military vehicles rolled slowly to a stop in front of the gathered villagers. Kiyoko felt her heart start to beat rather rapidly. The insignia on the side of the trucks was intimately familiar, but one she hadn’t seen for the better part of a year. They’d been so lucky, so damnably fortunate to have avoided notice for so long.

Daichi drew himself up and stepped forward as self-appointed representative of the village. Not that anyone was rushing to claim the title from him. Sugawara lay a supportive hand on the small of his back. The doors of the lead car swung open and a man who could only be described as a living statue stepped out. Kiyoko shivered. This wasn’t a face she would forget for a long time.

“General Ushijima, I presume.” Daichi addressed him mildly. “What an unexpected… _pleasure_.”

Ushijima ignored his words, instead beckoning to the inhabitants of the second truck. “You have been hiding fugitives of the law. We are here to return them to their rightful place. You will be punished separately for aiding them. This one we found in a hovel just outside the village.” He gestured for them to come forwards. Kiyoko inhaled sharply, hand flying up to grip Tanaka’s arm.

From the vehicle emerged not one but four people. One trussed up, led by two others in the witch-finder uniform. The last Kiyoko vaguely recognised, tall and gangling with long black hair. He was also bound, but seemed unfazed by the notion, walking freely behind the other three.

“Saeko!” Tanaka yelled, lurching forwards. Kiyoko gripped his arm harder as two other pairs of strong hands held him back. Saeko struggled forwards, fighting against the chains keeping he arms pinned to her sides, snarling through the gag wrapped around her head. The soldiers holding her forced her to her knees.

“This woman is a self-confessed witch and as such will be returning with us. I would advise any other magic users to step forward now, or face the consequences later. Anyone caught harbouring a magic user will face the same.”

No one moved. No one so much dared as to blink. Kiyoko could feel Tanaka tensing and un-tensing his muscles as though he wanted to step forward, to help, but thought better of it. His pulse flickered rapidly and something else quivered erratically under his skin.

“Very well.” Ushijima gestured to the fourth man, who shuffled forwards, serene smile fixed on his pale features. Daichi gasped loudly almost covering Sugawara’s soft _‘no!’_ Kiyoko’s hand flew unbidden to her mouth. _It couldn’t be_. Ushijima ignored them, turning sharply to his captive, hands tucked neatly behind his back. “Kuroo. Who amongst these…people, other than this witch, use magic?”

Kuroo turned slowly, frowning down at Saeko. Kiyoko risked a glance Daichi. His brow was pulled down in intense concentration, gaze never wavering from the Mage in front of him. Kiyoko’s eyes were drawn to the almost bracelet like cuffs on his wrists. They stood in stark contrast to the black overalls he was wearing. There were some faint etchings scratched into the dull metal that she didn’t recognise.

Movement at her side drew her attention. Asahi had grabbed Tanaka by both arms and was dragging him back with all he could. Noya had shifted in front and was trying to push him back. Behind them the gathered villagers were growing restless, drawn in by Daichi’s warning, unwilling to turn away from the threat in case they were targeted next. Anger at the law, at the current situation, was brewing uneasily. On her other side Daichi was struggling to stay on his feet, breath coming in rapid gasps. Whatever he was trying to do, it was clearly taking its toll on him. Kiyoko couldn’t help but feel the situation was spiralling rapidly out of control, threatening to overwhelm her.

“She’s not the witch.” Kuroo said slowly, the manacles around his wrists glinting in the weak sunlight. Daichi almost sighed with relief, allowing a small smile to twist the corner of his lips up. Kuroo surveyed the gathered crowd with dead eyes. Saeko snarled through her gag, straining against the soldiers holding her down. Kuroo raised his arm and pointed directly at her biggest fear. “He is.”

Daichi’s smile dropped instantly. Tanaka snarled, lunging forwards against his friends’ grip, not bothering to deny Kuroo’s accusation. The square burst into action, soldiers spilling out from between the buildings, guns in hand, moving to surround the group. The village wasn’t going to be taken lightly though. Asahi released Tanaka and shoved his way to the front of the group. All around them the villagers shifted, defensive barriers being thrown up haphazardly. Tanaka shoved Kiyoko back into the melee, reaching forward long enough to catch Saeko as she shifted to her feet, shouldering her captors away in their distraction. Tanaka grabbed her arm, pulling her back to safety. A spell danced along his fingers sending sparks at her restraints. Saeko grinned at her brother, slapping him playfully on the shoulder as they spun back to the fight.

Kiyoko stood helplessly in the centre, spells flying left and right over her head, people jostling, vying for space. She could hear her breathing coming more rapidly, the noise pulsing in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut, clamping her hands over her ears to block out the noise. It was all too much, _too much. _Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

“ENOUGH!” someone shouted. The calamity faltered around her as villagers ceased their attack, turning to stare at her. She realised the voice had been hers. She straightened her back, slipping past a shocked Noya to stand in front of Ushijima. He didn’t even look like he’d broken a sweat, standing beside the car as though nothing untoward was happening.

“Enough.” She repeated. “This village is my home. I won’t have you destroy it over an unjust law.”

“_Daichi.”_ She said in her mind, hoping the telepath could hear her unspoken words. _“Is there a spell we can use to force them to leave?”_

“And what will you do to stop me, girl?” Ushijima approached her. Kiyoko forced herself to stand firm.

_"There is a spell.”_ She could feel Daichi’s hesitation. _“But I don’t have the necessary power.”_

_“Does Tanaka?”_

_“Ryuu, yes. But he doesn’t have the skill. Not yet.”_

“Anything it takes.” She smiled and reached out, one arm to Daichi, the other in Tanaka’s direction.

_“Perhaps I can help.”_ As soon as she laid a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder she could feel that strange roiling, pulse that had never seemed to fit with his heartbeat. She gave it a gentle tug, drawing the buzzing energy into herself.

Ushijima reached for the gun at his belt, cocking it as he pointed it in her direction.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Daichi stepped up, positioning himself between her and the gun. Kiyoko laid her other hand on his shoulder, feeding the energy in a trickle from Tanaka to Daichi. Ushijima sneered, finger squeezing at the trigger. Nishinoya sprang up next to Daichi, hands spread wide, light spilling from his fingertips. The loud band echoed across the square as the gun exploded in Ushijima’s hand.

Daichi threw his arms wide, unknown words falling from his lips. Kiyoko tried to limit the funnel of power he was sucking through but she could feel how much the spell was draining from him, from all of them. She looked frantically around. Maybe someone else could help? Her eyes alighted on Saeko, shoving people aside, left right and centre to reach their trio. Kiyoko could feel her head spinning as she struggled to contain Tanaka’s power.

“Hope ya know what you’re doing, kid.” Saeko yelled over the rising wind. She gripped Kiyoko’s shoulder, hard. Her magic was similar, but incredibly different to her brothers. Where Tanaka’s was prickly and erratic, Saeko’s slipped smoothly through their connection, mixing seamlessly with Tanaka’s before Kiyoko fed it through to Daichi.

Whatever spell he was casting was certainly a large one. The enchantment became louder, resonating through the rising storm for all to hear. The weight of the words made her want to sink to her knees, to cower away from whomever he was summoning. Instead she closed her eyes, drawing her focus inwards, ignoring the suddenly artic breeze sending her hair whipping across her face.

“BEGONE AND NEVER RETURN” Kiyoko’s eyes flew open. It was Daichi’s voice, but not. Strong with conviction, layered with something incomprehensible. Darkness had swept over the square. The wind was whipping around them, its howls drowning out the screams from the witch-finder army. Even Ushijima was struggling to stay unaffected. He’d been pushed back to the furthest car, struggling to stay upright and battle against the wind.

Dark, indistinct shapes appeared in the wind, surrounding the villagers. They hovered, fading in and out of being.

“BEGONE AND NEVER RETURN”

With a snarl that they could hear even from as far away as he was, Ushijima relented. He dragged himself into the car and set it into reverse. His soldiers, if they were still able, followed suit.

The indistinct shapes flew outwards in all directions, disappearing near the edges of the village. The darkness smothering the square lifted, allowing the weak sunlight to once again filter through.

"Yes!" Tanaka whooped, breaking everyone's concentration. Kiyoko let her hand fall from his shoulder, and felt the others do the same with hers. Tanaka whirled round, grabbed her face and pulled her down into a short, searing kiss. He pulled back, leaving Kiyoko in a daze. Tanaka rounded on Daichi and pulled up short. The colour draining rapidly from his face wouldn’t have been amusing in any other situation but Daichi just laughed good-naturedly.

"Where's my kiss then?" He teased, leaving back against Sugawara’s support. 

"I…" Tanaka risked a glance at Kiyoko - still slightly in shock - then at his sister who rolled her eyes. He turned back to Kiyoko. He gathered himself up. "Kiyoko-san, I apologise, that was uncalled for. I should have asked."

Kiyoko smiled. "Yes, but this time I'll allow it. In fact," she stepped forwards, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaned in, placing a much more chaste kiss on his lips. "Now we're even."

Tanaka’s face split into a wide grin. He bent forwards and Kiyoko met him halfway. Kissing her felt like the most natural thing in the world and he wasn't going to let Saeko’s wolf whistles stop him now. The gathered villagers burst into cheers around them. He could feel Kiyoko’s face growing warm from the attention, but neither of them pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to keep watching this little love fest, can someone please tell me what the ever-loving_ fuck_ is going on?" Kuroo looked up from where he’d pushed himself into a sitting position. Daichi laughed. "Daichi? You look like shit."

"You don't look so hot yourself mate. What happened to you?” Daichi asked, reaching down to help him up. Kuroo gripped his hand gratefully and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“I don’t remember much.” Kuroo fingered the bracelets on his wrists. “Would you mind?” Daichi nodded.

“Saeko, would you mind?” Saeko frowned.

“Can we trust him?” Daichi nodded.

“I believe so. There was quite a powerful spell on his mind. I managed to get rid of it. His mind is his own now.” Saeko hmmed, but clicked her fingers. The bracelets sprang open. Kuroo threw them off as fast as he could, sighing in relief as they fell to the ground.

“Thank you. Daichi, I am sorry for leading them to you. After they took me in, I… well I don’t remember much of what happened after they put those things on me. It … it suppressed most of my magic, enough that I couldn’t use anything I’d learnt. They couldn’t suppress my inherent senses though. I’m like her,” he nodded at Kiyoko. Tanaka scowled at him, pulling Kiyoko protectively closer. “I can sense other people who use magic and I can funnel it for my own purposes. They used me to find other people. I tried to keep them away from here as long as possible, but whatever spell they wove into those cuffs, I could feel it digging into my mind. Without access to magic I couldn’t stop it.”

Daichi smiled him gently. “Don’t worry. They won’t be coming back, at least not for a while. The spell I used, it’s an old family spell to fortify the protection spells on the village. It’s meant to be used by the family every year to maintain the barrier.” Daichi blushed lightly. “It’s been a while since I used it. I haven’t had the necessary power to cast until now.”

Daichi turned to Kiyoko and Tanaka and bowed slightly. “Thank you, for lending your strength.” Around them, the remaining villagers followed suit, echoing his sentiments. Tanaka cleared his throat, a red flush spreading across his cheeks.

“We were happy to help.” Kiyoko replied quietly. “Perhaps, if we’re safe now, we could relocate? It’s rather chilly and I believe Tanaka and I have some things to discuss.”

“Of course.” Sugawara grinned, answering before Daichi had a chance. “We’ll discuss more tomorrow.”

Kiyoko slipped her hand Tanaka’s surprisingly warm one and, at Daichi’s nod, led him back towards the tea room. Once they were round the corner, she leant her head against his shoulder, ignoring the lingering catcalls.

“Come on,” Kiyoko led them down a side street, reaching up to place a quick peck on Tanaka’s cheek. “I believe we have some unfinished business.”


End file.
